The invention relates to a multipole electric circuit breaker having a pair of separable contacts per pole and an operating mechanism comprising:                a toggle device associated with a switching bar and with a trip latch,        an opening spring automatically loaded when a closing operation of the toggle device takes place,        an energy storage device with a closing spring operated by a loading device composed of a loading cam keyed onto a loading shaft and a drive part acting as transmission means between the energy storage device and the toggle device to perform driving of the switching bar and of the movable contacts to the closed position when relaxation of the closing spring takes place,        a closing ratchet and latch designed to lock the energy storage device in a loaded state,        an opening ratchet and latch designed to collaborate with the trip latch and with an auxiliary release,        and an indicating device comprising an indicator lever with an indicator collaborating with an indicating cam to indicate a loaded, unloaded and ready-to-close state of the mechanism, said indicating cam being fitted on the loading shaft close to the loading cam, and being provided with a notch for receiving the indicator lever when the mechanism is in the loaded state.        